Visitors
by MizzDelirious
Summary: Four kids come to the Konohagure Village, and find out that their parents are originally from the village. Pairings: surprises are fun!
1. Prologue

**Visitors**

**Prologue: The Rich Kids**

**GlaiveGurl: Hey-o! GlaiveGurl here with my very first fic! Ta-da! It's called "Visitors" and I think its corny! It's so sad that I'm pessimistic. Err...for this chapter, no offense to real rich kids, k? Neways, we have one of my fav bishies over all, my onii-san Kamui Shiro from X or X/1999 to do the disclaimer!**

**Kamui: sigh reads from paper SaturnScythe doesn't own Naruto, Dragon Knights, X/1999, Outkast, or "Hey Ya!".**

**GG: There you go! So... ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oi! Get your lazy asses out of bed! We need to go to school! NOW!" yelled a girl with bright purple eyes and long black hair that was held by a headband.

She stood in front of four beds, three of them occupied. In order from left to right, the beds were colored, red, purple, pink, and black.

"Just tell 'em that I'm sick, Rose," mumbled the boy in the red bed. Rose twitched and yanked the blankets from all three beds.

"Rath, Rath, Rath. (yep, the one and only fire knight from Dragon Knights) My dear, dear twin. If you get a bad reputation, I'm gonna be the one who gets affected by it!" Rose growled at the red head, staring into eyes so much like her own.

"What're you talkin' 'bout? You already have the reputation of a tough, hot, gothic chic," a boy in the black bed said.

The girl in the pink bed suddenly shot up and squealed, "Oh my gosh! We're already late for school!" "Shut up Kamui. (The cool one from X/1999 aka X, of course!) I already told you that Rei," Rose sighed.

She sat down on her purple bed and hummed the tune of "Hey Ya" by Outkast while she watched Rei franticly brush her short red hair and Rath and Kamui taking their own time to get ready. She almost smacked herself on her forehead when she saw Rei and Kamui examine their piercingly silver eyes. By the time everyone was finally done, they were a good fifteen minutes late for school.

Rose sighed again and said, "Come on. We'll have to take the emergency car." The four were soon seen speeding out of their mansion gates and toward school. They made a few stops here and there. After all, they had a pass that said that they had a good reason to being late.

Oh, the wonders of money. At school, it was pretty much the same thing that happens everyday. Boys scramble over each other to draw up a seat for Rose or Rei and girls screamed for Kamui and Rath to sit beside them.

You see, Rose Illuser, Rei Shiro, Rath Illuser, and Kamui Shiro were the heirs to the Shiro and Illuser fortunes. Their parents died recently, though they hardly ever saw their children, anyways.

They were all born on the same day, in the same hospital. They were even taken home in the same car to the same home! Their parents were best friends, so they grew up together.

When they died, the two pairs decided to still live in the same mansion together. Though it seems like they're about to have a normal day, they are very wrong. They're about to find out the reason why they almost never saw their parents, what the real reason of their death was, and a little bit of the past coming back to haunt.

* * *

**GG: Terrible wasn't it? Sorry but my sense of pessimism keeps me from saying good stuff! Now, because I'm so lazy, you get to choose who I make say the next disclaimer! You'll choose between... Nara Shikamaru or... Rock Lee. I'll take the first 9 votes! R&R!**


	2. WTF!

**Chapter 1: WTF! **

**GG: Well, I've given up all hope of getting 9 reviews. Oh well, mind as well update. But, thanks anyways to the two people that reviewed and the people, if any, that at least read!**

**Shikamaru: GG doesn't own X/1999, Naruto, Dragon Knights, "Believe" or "View From Heaven".**

**GG: Yep! "View From Heaven" and "Believe" belongs to Yellowcard! I love those guys, though. Great music, but "Ocean Avenue" had a weird music video. The guy got run over by a car!**

**

* * *

**

"Dude! Every day, it's the same thing over and over again! I wish something interesting would happen," Rath complained.

"If you're so bored, go get a day job! All four of us have what it takes to pass high school and college in a snap, so you mind as well start now," Rose scowled.

"Now, now. Let's kill each other when we get home, ok?" Rei said, stepping in between the warring twins.

"On second thought, don't. We still need to practice "View From Heaven" and "Believe" for our gig next week," Kamui stated.

Another thing about these teens were that they absolutely love music. They started a band called, Broken Wings. Rose played either the violin or the electric guitar, Rei was always drums, Rath played the bass guitar and was sometimes the lead vocalist, and Kamui was lead vocalist with the electric guitar.

Rath and Rose finally let up their glaring contest and pouted all the way home.

* * *

"Are we gonna start practicing or what?" Rose sighed. 

"We still have to wait for Rath. He's our sub-vocalist you know," Rei reminded.

Rath suddenly entered yelling, "Honey, I'm home!" Kamui and Rose had those sweat drop thingies while Rei simply sighed and shook her head.

"Ok. Now we'll start," Kamui announced. "View From Heaven":

(I'm sorta lazy right now. If you know this song good. If you want the lyrics, request.)

They were suddenly cut short by a sudden blackout.

"WTF!" Rath yelled.

"Wow. I didn't know you could cuss that badly without a nosebleed!" Rose teased.

"Now's not the time for teasing!" Rei shakily said, grabbing onto her twin's arm.

"Everyone. Shut up and stay calm!" Kamui commanded.

At that, a dead silence suddenly enveloped the room. All that was heard was a soft whistling sound and then, suddenly a thud and the everything shook, like it was an earthquake. The lights flickered on and everyone was on the floor from the impact.

Kamui looked down at his frightened sister as Rose held her brother's hand for comfort. Kamui's calm gaze landed on Rath who nodded. They both slowly stood up supporting their sisters and walked towards each other.

"Rose, Rei, stay here. Kamui and I will go outside and check out what happened, ok?" Rath said softly.

"N-no. I, we, don't want to stay here by ourselves right?" Rei stuttered as Rose silently nodded.

Kamui sighed and said, "Fine, but let's all stay close." Rose seemed to have gotten her knees back. She stepped away from her brother and towards the door. When she opened it, that's when she got her voice back. "

WTF! WHERE THE HELL IS THE GROUND AND WHY ARE WE IN A FREAKIN' TREE!" she screamed.

* * *

On the ground 

"Did you hear that?" Sakura said. Sasuke said nothing but he scanned the trees.

"Maybe we should check it out. What do you think Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"No. I have a feeling that whatever's up there will come down to us," Kakashi replied.

back in the tree

"So, what do we do? Do we jump down?" Rei asked looking outside.

"I suppose so. We're child prodigies in lots of things and martial arts is one of them. Judging from the height, if we jump straight down, we should make it," Rath answered. Rose smiled and said,

"That's my bro! The computer whiz."

"Well, if we're gonna jump. Then here goes," Kamui said.

He backed up a little before running out, jumping and yelling, "GERONIMO!"

Rose giggled nervously before following him and screaming, "BANZAI!"

Rei and Rath stared at each other for a moment. Then, they held hands and jumped down, lips sealed tightly.

on the ground (again)

"This time, I definitely heard something," Sakura stated. There was a whistling sound and then, they heard someone from above say,

"Move Blondie!" Naruto instantly jumped to the side and was barely clipped by the small wind vortex. In the mini crater was a girl. (yes I'm describing her again, but she's wearing something different this time!)

She had flowing black hair that was purple at the tips and was bound in a tight braid. She wore what looked like a black tank top with a silver fox running across it and baggy gray pants. She had black gloves that was cut off at her elbow and fingers, a mask (think Karasu from YYH) and wore a long black scarf. On the scarf were many metal hitai-ates with all of the emblems from all of the villages. (sry! I don't know 'em all!) Her bright purple eyes looked at all of them before landing on Naruto.

She walked towards him, extended her hand and said, "You ok?" This surprised all of them who expected her to attack him. Naruto nodded and took her hand.

The girl pulled him up; she looked at Sakura and motioned her to move to the left. Remembering what happened to Naruto, she moved away from her spot. Soon, a boy was there.

His hair was like the girls except short. He wore the same mask, but had a pair of piercingly silver eyes. His gloves went only up to his wrists and he wore a black t-shirt that looked like the sleeves were ripped off. His pants were also black and had a silver dragon winding up one leg. He wore a black cloth around his waist that had all the hitai-ates like Rose's.

They both nodded to each other and turned to look at a certain spot. This time, the crater was a little bigger because there were to people, another boy and girl.

They both had flaming red hair, but the boy had purple eyes and the girl, silver. The boy wore a shirt like the other one except his was white and had a black bat extending its wings from the middle. His mask was just like theirs, but his black gloves completely covered his hands.

The girl had a white half shirt on and a black bikers jacket. She had a purple tie, her red hair was put up in a ponytail (yes, she has longer hair now) Kakashi took a step forward, recognition flickering in his eye.

"Megumi? Yui? Kai? Ryu? Is that you?" he murmured.

A look of disbelief took the strangers faces before the red-haired girl asked, "How do you know our parents?"

* * *

**GG: OOO! Interesting, no? Sorry if the descriptions were useless. For some reason, I like describing things in great detail. R&R pleez!**


	3. Family Roots

**Chapter Two: Family Roots**

**GG: Yay! The second chappie! Neways, I'm too lazy to add a character so you have muah to do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here besides the story, Rose, and Rei! If I did, Sakura and Rock Lee would end up together.**

**GG: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, you know these people?" Sasuke asked, not taking his eyes off. Kamui simply glared back at Sasuke.

"Kamui…" Rei warned. He narrowed his eyes one last time before turning his gaze to Kakashi.

"So that's your name... Kamui... Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Hatake Kakashi. The blonde over there is Uzumaki Naruto, the girl is Haruno Sakura, and the other boy is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm a ninja teacher and these are my students," Kakashi said.

"I'm Rei Shiro. This boy beside me is Kamui Shiro, the other boy is Rath Illuser, and the other girl is, Rose Illuser. By the way, are you gonna answer my question yet?" said Rei.

"So you're their kids huh? No wonder, you look like spitting images of them. I know your parents because they used to live in my village. My question is why are you here," Kakashi wondered.

"We have no idea why we're here. We don't even know how we got these strange clothes," Rose stated.

"If you knew our parents do you know how they died?" Rath inquired. Kakashi nodded. "Can you tell us what really happened? We don't believe they died in a car crash," pleaded Rei.

"Well… They died saving our village," Kakashi sighed.

Before the conversation could deepen, "How old are you?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Rose blinked and answered, "Never ask a lady how old she is."

"We're two sets of twins born on the same day so, we're all 15," smiled Rath.

"Cool! You're just as old as us! (Just pretend.)" Sakura smiled back.

"I should take you to the Hokage. Come on, guys," Kakashi said, motioning for them to follow. Sakura soon got into a conversation with Naruto about the strangers and so did Rei and Rose.

"I kinda think that Sasuke boy is cute," Rei blushed. Rose shook her head.

"He's so mean! I don't like 'im at all. You know me, I don't trust people who don't laugh, smile, or act like they have their hand glued to their face. And neither will Kamui when he finds out."

"You better not tell!" Rose smiled and skipped off to talk to Kakashi.

"Rose!" Rei gritted angrily.

* * *

"Why are people staring at us?" growled Rose. They had entered the village where people where giving them disbelieving stares.

Rose had her arm around Rath's shoulder and Rath had his arm around his waist. Rei, once again, was clutching Kamui's arm, who was glaring at everyone around them.

"Rose…don't say anything," Rath warned. Just by looking at her he could tell that she wanted to say something along the lines, "WTF are you looking at!"

They came up to a large building that was where the Hokage was. (Is that right? I dunno.) When we went into it, there was an old man sitting at a desk.

"Who's this Kakashi? Are you trying to play a trick on me?" he asked.

"These are their children, Hokage. Rose and Rath Illuser and Kamui and Rei Shiro," Kakashi informed him.

"Umm…h-hello, s-sir," Rei greeted. Rose seemed to be too intimidated by the other ninjas in the room to speak, so she just bowed. Rath and Kamui did the same.

"You four look just like them. Your parents spoke a lot about you. We always wondered about where you live, but it's just like them to hide you in a different world," the Hokage said thoughtfully.

"Huh? What do you mean?" a confused Kamui asked. The Hokage chuckled lightly.

"You see, your parents were very strong ninjas. They went to all the ninja lands just to learn everything they could, hence the hitai-ates on you scarf, belt and sash. One of your parents, I believe it was Rose's and Rath's father, left his hitai-ates here as a promise," Hokage explained.

He walked behind his desk and drew out a black scabbard that had the metal pieces sown onto it.

"So, that one's mine, right?" Rath stepped forward. "Yes. This one is yours."

"So, I still don't understand."

"You haven't let me finish yet."

"Oh." Rath stepped back, staring at it.

"As I was saying, Ryu left it here as a promise. What the promise was, nobody really knows but, I think, you coming to their birthplace has halfway fulfilled the promise We don't know how to send you back, but you're welcome to stay here until we figure out how."

"Ok, but what are we supposed to do while we wait? All four of us get bored easily."

"You can attend our ninja school. It doesn't hurt to learn new things. You'll get to know how kids your age live around here," Kakashi offered.

"Sure. Whatever," Rose shrugged.

"So we're settled. You can follow Kakashi to the academy. When you get there ask to be tested. You already have all our hitai-ate, but I want to see where your skills are," the Hokage decided.

"Thanks, old man!" Kamui said as they left the building.

"They really are just like their parents."

* * *

**GG: Sorry if this one's a bit sappy. There's a lot of talking too. R&R!**


	4. What do you think?

**Chapter Three: What Do You Think…?**

**GG: Here we are again! Hope y'all are enjoying this so far. Umm…some of you may hate me for this chapter so, if you can't imagine anyone not liking Sasuke, then don't read this chapter. For the rest of you, I love twists! Please don't kill me this is my first Naruto fic! Surprisingly, we have Akamaru to do the disclaimer.**

**Akamaru: GG doesn't own any of the anime series, songs, or performers used in this story.**

**GG: O.o I didn't know he could talk! Oh well. Enjoy! And no flamers pleez!**

* * *

"Hey, Sakura. What are these hitai-ates for anyways?" Rose asked.

"They're a sign of adulthood and that you're a certified ninja. Can I ask you something, Rose?" Sakura explained.

"Whatever."

"Umm…What do you…think…of Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke? Oh, you mean Uchiha-san."

"Why do you call him that?"

"'Cause I don't like 'im. I think calling someone by their first name is a privilege and should only be used if you like the person. As a friend, at least."

"What! You don't like Sasuke-kun? Pretty much all of the girls in Konohagakure Village, including your own Rei, likes Sasuke, yet you don't? Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Must you invade my privacy?"

"Aha! So you do like him!"

"No, I don't."

"Then how come you won't tell me why you don't like him?"

"Fine. Fine. Fine. I'll tell you why. I don't like him because he's so cold."

"That's it! Kamui is cold."

"Ch. That's because you don't know him. My brother is most at home amongst his own."

"Whatever. I still get the feeling that you're not telling me your full answer! And what's with the brother thing? I thought only Rath was your true sibling."

"You're right. I'm not giving you my full answer. As for the brother thing, we grew up together our whole lives so he's pretty much my brother. Here, I'll make you a deal. If you find out why my sister likes Uchiha-san, then I'll tell you my full and complete answer of why I don't like him."

"Fine!" Sakura bounded off to find Rei.

"What was that about?" Kamui whispered.

"Haruno-san wanted to know why I don't like Uchiha-san. Why do you ask, onii-chan?" Rose whispered back.

"No reason."

"Why don't you like him anyways? Come on, you can tell us. We're your brothers!" Rath suddenly butted in.

"You're so cute sometimes, kyon kyon!"

"Rose, you're stalling."

"Hurry up and tell us!"

"Okay. Okay. I don't like him because I don't know him. As they say, 'Never judge a book by it's cover.'" Kamui snorted.

"You live by the sayings that you think wise. It's strange but, then again, none of us are quite normal."

"That's it! Dude, you are one picky chic." Rose looked up and gave the boys a sly smile.

"Rose… that smile you're wearing… you're thinking up a scheme… it's your clever, sneaky, mischievous smile…it scares me."

"Okay, little neko, tell us what your plan is."

"Well, if you look over there, Rei just slapped Naruto. I'm the one here who knows the most about medicine. I've heard that Naruto is a pest. And, I have this cream that stops swelling but, it also has a few side effects…"

* * *

"Hey, Rei!" giggled Sakura.

"Hm? Oh, hello, Sakura," Rei smiled.

"Let's move over here. I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"As a warning, I can tell that you like him so don't deny it."

"O…k…"

"Why do you like Sasuke-kun?"

"I guess I like him because he sorta makes me think of Kamui. He has this mysterious aura around him. Plus, he's cute!"

"Yeah, that's what I think too. Why do you think Rose doesn't like him?"

"She probably doesn't like him because he doesn't know him much. She doesn't trust cold people unless she gets to know him. Now, you'll probably say that she should get to know him, but, to tell you the truth, she will. She may seem tough, cold, and a loner, but she really just wants to be a friend you can count on. She'd rather have a few, select, trustworthy friends than just many people who just know her."

"What are you talking about?" a voice suddenly breathed onto their necks.

"Kamui, you jerk!" was Rei's first impulse. She whipped around and slapped Naruto.

* * *

"Soo…what do you think about the others Kamui?" Rath asked while blocking his view from the sun.

"They're all weird," was his answer.

"Really? I would think that Sakura girl is cute," Rath teased.

Kamui just stared at the ground until he spoke up, "That Sasuke kid. I don't trust him." Rath blinked before thinking about Sasuke.

"I guess you have your reason. I mean, Sasuke isn't quite the social person so you can't really know what he's going to do next," Rath concluded.

"I'm just saying, watch out for him," Kamui said before heading off to find his sisters. Rath looked at Kamui's disappearing figure before laying on the grass before him and falling into deep sleep about a certain pink-haired girl.

* * *

Sasuke quietly watched the strangers and his teammates interact.

_'Baka Sakura. Idiot dunce. Why do they trust these people? We barely even know them. Even though they have all of those hitai-ates, they aren't even legally recognized as ninjas! I don't trust any of them. Especially that Kamui guy_.'

Kakashi's question of, "What do you think of them?" suddenly snapped Sasuke back to reality.

"I don't trust any of them. Who were their parents, anyways?" Sasuke calmly replied.

Kakashi thought about that a bit before answering, "I'm not sure, but I believe that Rose and Rath's parents were, Ryu Illuser and Yui Hitokiri and that Kamui and Rei's parents were, Kai Shiro and Megumi Himura."

"I've never heard of them before." Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Yes, well. They always wanted to be known only amongst their own generation and their elders."

"Hn. Why were they so important to the village?"

"They were the shadow protectors of the village. I think you should at least know their nicknames. Yui was the Ryoushi, Megumi was the Mahoutsukai, Ryu was the Kenkaku, and Kai was the Kumori."

"Them? That's them? I thought those ninjas were just legend."

"Who was just legend?" Kamui suddenly asked. Kakashi and Sasuke turned around and just stared at him.

"What?" Kamui snapped.

"So, he's going to become the next Kumori." Sasuke observed.

Kakashi nodded and added, "Rose will become the next Ryoushi, Rei, the next Mahoutsukai, and Rath, the next Kenkaku."

Kamui, obviously irritated of being ignored, yet stared at, irritably and sarcastically said, "Have you seen my sisters? I'll take that as a no." and stomped off.

* * *

"Oops! Sorry, Naruto. I thought you were my brother! I am so sorry!" Rei apologized. She knelt beside Naruto who was clutching the red spot with both of his hands.

"That hurts!" Naruto whined.

"Oi! Rose! Get your butt over here! You're good with medicine and stuff, help Naruto," Rei yelled. Rose came over and stared at Naruto for a moment.

She moved his hands away from the red mark and peered closely at it. The closeness of their faces made Naruto blush. She sighed and leaned back.

"There's not much I can do. I can give you a medicinal face cream that you can apply to bring the redness and swelling go down, but you'll still feel a stinging pain on that cheek if anyone touches it," was her diagnosis. She pulled a small circular box out of her pocket and gave it to Naruto.

"Put some on now, and again before you go to bed," she instructed as she applied some of the green cream onto Naruto's cheek.

"Oh yeah. One thing I forgot to mention. You won't be able to move your jaw for a while. It means you won't be able to talk or eat for as long as the cream is still in affect," Rose absentmindedly added.

"MMMMPH!" Naruto tried to yell.

"Hm? Yeah, I did purposely not tell you. Why? Because I think you talk too much and, from what I've heard, you eat too much too. Believe me I'm doing everyone a favor!" Rose smirked.

Kamui jogged lightly up to them and said, "Come on. I need to talk about something with you guys. You used that facial cream on Naruto didn't you?" Rose and Rei simply smiled at him, hooked one of their arms into one of his, and walked away.

* * *

"Rath, you lazy bum! Wake up!" Rose yelled as she shook the red head awake. Rath looked up groggily. 

Rath's POV

Damn! Rose yells so loud! Why are Rose and Kamui standing right above me? Is that Rei or Sakura? I think its Sakura. Now's my chance! I'll just pretend I'm asleep and 'accidentally' hug her! The perfect plan!

Regular POV

Unfortunately for Rath, it was Rei not Sakura. When Rath went on with his plan, his award was two large slap marks on his cheeks and for his ears to ring.

What surprised everyone was that Kamui and Sasuke started laughing. Both of them had seen what had happened to Rath and were laughing earnestly about it. (Scary, no?) After that, the whole group, Kamui and Sasuke included, seemed to relax a bit more…until they reached the school.

* * *

**GG: So, how was it? The walk seemed a little long didn't it? Oh, well y'all live. You know, what sucks is that there are more guys than girls. Oh well. R&R!**

**Translations:  
Ryoushi - _hunter_  
Mahoustukai - _sorcerer_  
Kenkaku - _swordsman_  
Kumori - _shadow_**


	5. New Acquaintances

**Chapter Four: New Acquaintances**

**GG: Yay! A new chappie, some new reviews. Isn't life sweet? Still, the story must go on! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Other than Rei, Rose and this story, GlaiveGurl doesn't own anything here.**

* * *

Rei stared at the building and said, "So, this is the school, no?"

"Yep! I guess you're going to be in my class," (They don't have groups, k?) replied Kakashi.

"Hey, Hatake. About this test. What do we have to do?" asked Kamui.

Kakashi paused before answering, "Since you're in my class, you'll probably have to do the Kage Bushin No Jutsu." Rei tilted her head to the side.

"What's that?"

"What! You're about to take the test to become ninjas and you don't even know how or what the Kage Bushin No Jutsu is!" Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi laughed.

"Relax, Sakura. If these four are truly who they claim to be, then they'll easily breeze through this test. Ah, here's where the class is," laughed Kakashi.

When they entered, there were a good number of people. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura went to sit down and Kakashi silently motioned for the four to stay in the front of the class.

Kakashi then cleared his throat and announced, "Class! Today we have four new students, but, before they really join our class, they have to take the test first. All you have to do is create ten doppelgangers using the Kage Bushin No Justsu." The four glanced uncomfortably at each other.

"Oh my God! You guys don't know how to do it do you?" Ino gasped.

Rath glared at her and asked, "Excuse us, Miss, but what's your name?"

"Yamanaka Ino," she haughtily replied.

This time, Rose looked up with a smile full of poison and asked, "Well, Yamanaka-san. Will you show us?"

"Why would I?"

"Just do it already, dammit!" Rei growled in frustration.

"Or are you afraid that what took you a week to master, we will in an instant?" Kamui smirked. Ino scowled and jumped down from her seat.

_'I'll show these showoffs! How dare they come in with Sasuke-kun. If I embarrass them maybe he'll finally realize his love for me_!' she thought.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" she shouted. After the smoke cleared, there stood ten perfect copies of herself.

"Ha! I dare you to do that on your first try!" they challenged.

"You're so slow!" was the reply. Everyone turned their attention and saw that each one of the newcomers had ten, flesh and blood, copies.

"Okay! So now, we know that they can meet the requirements. Ino, you can sit down now. Since you're now officially part of this class, why don't introduce yourselves and share a little bit as well? You know, your favorite thing, what you hate, hobbies, dreams, things like that," Kakashi interrupted. Rei sighed, called off her copies, and stepped up.

"My name is Rei Shiro. My favorite thing would probably be, my poster of Chad Michael Murray. I hate it when anyone changes the channel that Chad is on. My hobby is watching all the movies that have Chad in it. My dream would be to become the future Mrs. Chad MichaelMurray," she calmly said.

Kakashi told her, "You can sit by Sakura and Temari." Meanwhile, Rose silently moved behind Rath and pushed him forward. Rath glared at her while she simply did the peace sign. He sighed, looked up, and smiled.

"My name is Rath Illuser. My favorite thing is actually a person. My twin sister, Rose. I don't really hate anything so, it's pointless to talk about that. My hobby is annoying my sis, since I'm the only one that can, and my dream is to fulfill her dream!" he chirped.

"O…k… Go sit by Hinata and Naruto." ordered Kakashi. Rose and Kamui were having a staring contest. Just when it looked like Rose was going to win, Kamui (I know this is SO ooc but I can't help it!) pinched her butt. Before sighing in defeat and stepping forward, Rose blinked and slapped Kamui in retaliation.

"My name is Rose Illuser. Yes, I'm Rath's sister, so could you just shut up so I can get this dumb thing over with already?" she snapped when she heard a snicker at her name. As soon as she was sure that it was completely silent, she continued.

"My favorite thing would be my instruments. I hate too many things to talk about. I suppose my hobbies are composing music and drawing. My dream, my future, is to become part of the best band with my three best friends." "Interesting. You'll sit between Gaara and Neji," said Kakashi. Kamui grudgingly began to speak, snapping everyone out of conversation.

"My name is Kamui Shiro. What I like is none of your business. I hate almost everything. My hobby, I suppose, is babysitting my siblings. I can't tell you any of my dreams because they happen when I sleep."

There was complete silence afterwards, so Kamui simply shrugged and sat beside Sasuke and Lee. Kakashi recovered first.

"Ahem. Okay…let's start the class now…" he said.

_'We're in for a long boring time_.' the quartet thought.


	6. Ordinary Day or NOT!

**Chapter Five: Ordinary Day…NOT!**

**GG: I'm really bored so I decided to post up two chapters in one day. Anyways, enjoy and please don't flame!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Rose and Rei.**

* * *

Rose's POV

This is so boring! I'm about to die! _sigh_ I might as well observe my new seatmates while I'm at it. Person to the right, Gaara of the Sand. Why does he have really big eye bags? Doesn't he get any sleep? And what's with that gourd thingy? It holds sand instead of water? How come the sand comes out on it's own and lightly surrounds him? Why is it that when I look at him, I think he represents a friggin' badger? Uh oh…

Regular POV

"What are you staring at?" Gaara harshly whispered.

"You," Rose calmly replied. For a few moments, they stared at each other. Gaara with his I'm-going-to-kill-you glare and Rose with her calm I-dare-you-to-try-it gaze until they both slowly turned away.

Rose's POV

Person to the left, Neji-san. Hm…calm, cool, collected, and absolutely cold. White eyes? Mother told us about those who have special eyes. There were two of them. They were both kekkai genkais. Sharingan, Mirror-Wheel, Eye and Byakugan, White, Eyes.

The two families, I believe, were the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. Neji-san's last name is Hyuga, so he must have the Byakugan. Isn't Hinata-san's name also Hyuga? Are they brother and sister? I don't think so. No sibling can hate their own, no matter what. Cousins, perhaps?

Father said that the Hyuga clam was divided into two houses, the main house and the branch house. The way he looks so intent to learn and master everything…I think he harbors a great hatred for something, or someone.

Why would he hate Hinata? Unless…he must be from the branch house and Hinata must be from the main house! I don't get why a clan should be split in two. It doesn't do anything. It's friggin' pointless! But…what if Hinata and Neji were to wed? The two houses would become one and there would be no more fighting! Then again, it's sorta weird to marry your cousin. Why is he laughing?

Regular POV

"I'm laughing because of your silly ideas to stop the fighting between the Main and Branch Houses of the Hyuga clan," explained Neji.

Rose straitened up and muttered, "Oh yeah. One of the Byakugan abilities is to be able to know what others are thinking based on the way their eyes are positioned, right?"

"Exactly." Silence enveloped the two as they studied each other more.

"Why are you staring at me?" scowled Rose.

Neji countered, "Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?"

Rose slumped again and said, "No, because with your Byakugan Eyes, the probability of you knowing what I'm thinking probably means that you know what I'm thinking; therefore, you pretty much already know why I'm staring at you. (WTF!)" Neji blinked and looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Must you use such sophisticated speech?" drawled Gaara. Neji moved his gaze to Gaara and Rose turned her head. Rose poked him five times while saying,

"Why, in the seven hells, do you make me think of a friggin' badger!" Gaara's eyes widened and Neji gaped at the girl.

_**'Hey Rose! Tell Neji-kun that Kakashi-sensei is gonna call on him in a few minutes**_!' a voice said in Rose's head.

_**'OK. Thanks Rei**_,' she replied.

Rei cut off the telepathic connection with, _**'No prob**_.' Rose sighed again and turned her head to face Neji.

"Have you been paying attention? 'Cause I haven't and Kakashi-sensei's gonna call you in…4...3...2...1..."

"Neji," Kakashi called.

Rose buried her head in her arms for a nice nap, leaving the two boys with one thought, _'Who is this girl_?' Kamui sighed.

He had heard the conversation between Rose and her new 'friends'. He sighed again and turned to look at his two other…charges.

Rei was giggling about something along with the other two girls beside her, while Rath was passing notes to Naruto and Hinata.

Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at his two new seatmates. 'Rock Lee, a freaky, ugly guy, who has an ok personality, but is likely to scare off a girl while trying to be nice to her. Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha clan and the Sharingan Eye. Goal is to kill his older brother, Itachi for massacring his family. Ho do I know this stuff? I read their minds. Why am I talking to myself? I'm bored.' As he stared blankly at the blackboard, his eyes began to droop. 'No! Mustn't…fall…asleep…' were his last thoughts.

_**BAM!**_

Everyone stared at Kamui. His head had slipped off of his hand and banged onto the desk.

"Ahem. If you already know this material, then would you mind explaining it to the rest of the class?"

Snickers ran through the crowd when they heard Kamui mumble, "Testicular cancer means they gotta cut off your balls."

"He's asleep and I doubt you can wake him up," drawled Rath.

"Oh really?" Kakashi gave an evil smirk, thought it was hidden by his mask.

"He's right! The only people who can wake him up are me, Sai, Goku, or Nataku, but I'm not going to!" sighed Rose.

"How come the rest of you can't?" a curious Kiba asked.

"We don't because, most of the time, we're sleeping too!" Rei explained.

"Who are the other three people?" wondered Shino.

"Sai is an old childhood friend, Goku is a monkey, and Nataku is a War God!" Rath chirped.

"Is that so? At first, I wasn't sure but now I am. The Sai that you're talking about is my niece. She lives with me and I can call her over at any time," Kakashi smirked.

"She does! Why didn't you tell us that before!" Rose growled.

"Does she live with you?" Rath asked excitedly. Kakashi stared at him for a moment and ignored his question.

"Can we see her?" Kamui was suddenly awake and begging. Kakashi decided,

"After class and only if I don't catch you sleeping again," After that, the quartet listened intently to the lesson until school was over.

* * *

**GG: I had a bit of trouble ending this chapter. I had so many ideas for the future chapters, yet I drew a blank when I looked at this chapter. Oh well. R&R peoples!**


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter Six: Home Sweet Home**

**GG: For this chapter, I have a few guest stars. There's Yoko Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho and Son Goku and Nataku from Saiyuki. Yep, that's about it. On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this fic and my characters, Rose and Rei.**

* * *

"Okay. Class dismissed." Kakashi said.

Rei bounced over and asked, "So where are we going to stay, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that for a moment. I'll take you guys there. Follow me." As Kakashi walked away, Rei shrugged and motioned for her siblings to follow.

A few minutes later

"Here is the house your parents used to live in!" Kakashi smiled. It was a big house that was covered with all kinds of vines.

"Well, I guess the first thing we gotta do is clean up the place. You take care of it, Rose. You're good with plants," suggested Rath. Rose shrugged and walked up to the gate.

She put her hands up against it and a soft green light emitted from her palms. Kakashi watched in awe as the plants drew away from the house until everything looked like a professional gardener had taken care of it.

All that Kakashi could say was, "Wow."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. See you…whenever!" Rose said and went inside the house. Kakashi stared for a moment more before shrugging (why is everyone shrugging?) his shoulders and walking home.

* * *

"So, I guess this is home sweet home," Kamui muttered and flung himself onto the couch.

"I dunno. Hey isn't that Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Shino, Ten Ten, Sakura, Ino-pig, Lee, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Temari, and Gaara down there?" Rose observed. The other three got up and peeked through the window. Rath smirked.

"Let's send Yoko down to hear what they're doing."

With Naruto's Group

"Why are we here again!" Ino hissed.

"Didn't you hear? This place is haunted and, recently, the ghosts here decided to tidy up the front yard so that they can lure unsuspecting ninjas in and eat them!" Naruto whispered.

"What's your point Naruto-kun?" demanded Lee.

"Wait, let me guess, you are daring us to go in there with you and see if it's true," Shikamaru said. Everyone looked at him with sweat drops. (even Gaara) Naruto laughed.

"So, are you coming or are you all chickens?" he smirked.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because I'm bored," Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara said. The group trudged towards the door.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw a silver fox with red eyes and nine tails.

'_What the hell_?' he thought. He turned to look at it fully, but it was gone.

"Come on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed. Sasuke stared a moment more before following them in.

* * *

"Hmm…so that's what they're here for. What do you say? Should you give them what they want?" a man said. He had silver hair, a silver tail, and silver fox ears. (yoko! drools) Rei cast a wary eye around the room. Everyone had a smirk.

Rei sighed, "Neko. Do you have a plan?" She looked at Rose. Rose had the silver fox in her arms and a snake around her waist. She sighed and replied,

"Why don't we let Kamui have the honors?" as a scream floated from below.

* * *

"EEEEEKKKKKK! A SPIDER!" Ino and Sakura squealed as they glomped onto a sweat dropping Sasuke.

"Somebody, get rid of that thing!" Ino squeaked.

Neji sighed and spoke up, "Fine I'll-" but before he could finish his sentence the spiders were squished between the sand that emitted from Gaara making the blood of the spiders spatter.

"That'll teach you, you disgusting insects that bury themselves deep within my sand. If you want sand, than here's all the sand you'll ever need! Mua-Mua-MUAHAHAHA!" Gaara spat and smirked evilly at the now dead arachnids.

Naruto and the gang had wide eyes at what just happened with Gaara's 'little' moment.

"Uh…let's just carry on," Temari said before the others nodded slowly and all were now thinking to be especially careful around Gaara and spiders.

"What's that sound?" Shikamaru noticed. "It sounds like banging and it's coming from upstairs," the now calm Gaara said.

Upstairs

"Bua-Bua-BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rath and Rei shrieked imitating the spider-hater.

They were rolling on their backs with laughter. Rose had shoved a pillow to her face in order to suppress her wave of giggles. As for Kamui, he was banging his head on the wall in his attempt to keep a straight face.

Kamui suddenly stopped his self torture and announced, "Hn….I have an idea my siblings!" They also suddenly stopped and became serious. Kamui had a cruel glint in his eye as he told them his plan.

* * *

Neji stopped walking.

"The banging has stopped…" he said.

"…but it was coming from that direction," Kakashi finished. Everyone was silent for a moment and then the chaos started.

"K-K-K-Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here!" Naruto demanded.

"The same reason as you I suppose!" he replied.

'_I guess they're here to see the quartet_.' he thought.

"Oh yeah. I'd like you guys to meet my niece, Sai," he gestured towards the girl beside him.

She had a black t-shirt with red letters that read, "Bite me and I'll bite back…harder" and a pair of jeans that had a flower design on her right leg. Her ebony hair was tied up in a tight ponytail and she had on a necklace that had the astrological sign of Aquarius as its charm.

She smiled and said, "Hi!"

Lee looked at her, grabbed her hands and said, "Do you want to be my girlfriend? I swear that I'll protect you with my life."

Suddenly, there was a crash and a cloud of dust surrounded the two. A moment later the dust cleared. Sai was staring down at a fallen Lee. He was twitching.

On top of him was a little boy. He was about twelve with brown hair, golden eyes, and a gold band around his head. He stood up and stretched. There was another boy on the railing.

He was about twelve too and had blue hair, pupil-less blue eyes, and a large blue diamond on his forehead.

"Wow. Look at what you did to him, Goku," the blue boy said.

The gold boy, Goku, replied, "Hey, isn't this that Rock Lee guy they were talking about, Nataku?" Nataku shrugged.

"Whatever. We better go or else they'll get mad at us. Let's go," he ran off, still on the railing. Goku hopped off of Lee and onto the railing, running after Nataku. Sai blinked and said,

"Let's follow them." as she gestured for someone to carry Lee. Kakashi picked up Lee and the whole group followed the two boys.

* * *

The group followed the pair into a dark room.

"D-do we have to go in there?" Sakura squeaked. Sai nodded, staring into the darkness.

"B-but, it's dark!" Ino added. Hands suddenly shot out from the doorway and grabbed Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

They dragged them in, even as Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto franticly tried to grab their flailing hands.

"Well, now, we have no choice but to go in there," Sasuke stated. Everyone looked at each other before nodding and walking into unknown depths.

* * *

"Flame of Glory! (I sorta made that up. The real version would be Blaze of Glory, but, whatever)" Sasuke hissed and candles were lit. Bad idea.

There were spiders everywhere! Because of the sudden light they became frantic and scrambled every where. Muffled screams were heard.

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were bound to chairs with cloths tied around their eyes and mouths. Spiders crawled all over Ino and Sakura, yet Hinata was untouched.

Everyone, excluding Kakashi and Sai, suddenly remembered Gaara's "problem" with spiders and gave turned to look at him. Kakashi and Sai stood in the background with question marks above their heads. Gaara was trembling. He started muttering stuff under his breath. "

Um…Gaara? You okay, dude?" Naruto shakily asked.

Gaara's head snapped up and he yelled, "You damn spiders!"

His sand came up and muffled everything. Everyone's vision went dark, and the last thing they heard was the crawling of many, hairy spiders.

* * *

Neji shot up gasping. Had it all been a dream? Wasn't he supposed to be buried alive because of Gaara's stupid peeve of spiders? No, it couldn't have been…could it? He looked around. He was in a large white room.

By his side and across from him were many beds that were filled with his friends. To right of him was a large window with purple drapes. From the light, it was a little past dawn.

"You're awake, too," Sasuke said. Neji turned and saw that Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi were also awake. "

Should we wake the rest or what?" Sai asked. Kakashi was just sitting on the side of his bed, reading his "Make Out Paradise" book.

"Uncle!" Sai whined and hit Kakashi on the head.

'_These damn evil books_!' she thought. '_Contaminating my poor uncle's head! I will burn you_!' Sai got up and began to walk towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going with those?" Kakashi yelled. Sai turned around and glared at him.

"I'm gonna burn 'em!" Naruto shot up.

"What? Someone's gonna burn Kakashi-sensei's stupid books? This, I gotta see!" Unfortunately, Naruto's yelling woke everyone up.

Temari checked up on Gaara like the good sister that she was, while Sakura and Ino visited each other, and Neji got up to see Hinata. "Where the hell are we?" Kiba demanded.

* * *

**GG: Perfect cliffy! See you next chappie!**


	8. Broken Wings & The Only Red Christams Tr

**Chapter Seven: Broken Wings & The Only Red Christmas Tree - Part One**

**GG: Wazzzup! i know i haven't been updating, lately. ah'm very sorry for doing that. i've finally decided who i'm going to pair Rath w/ tho! i thank you, raven, for sending in an OC for me, but i don't really need her. But... i might use her in another ficcie of mine. ne ways, on w/ the story! **

**Billie Joe Armstrong & Gerard Way: GlaiveGurl own nothing here save the OC's and the plot**

**GG: KYAAAAAA! I LOVE YOU BILLIE JOE! YOU'RE SO SEXY, GERARD! GREEN DAY AND MCR ROCK! oh, by the way, we have sum guests from Clamp School Detectives & Saiyuki.**

**

* * *

**

"So...what do we do now?" Naruto whined.

"You guys could come down for breakfast," a voice said. Everyone looked to the doorway to see a boy standing there.

He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked to be about 11-years-old. He wore a business suit, with shorts instead of pants, and held a fan with a red dot in the middle. (a/n: that's the Japanese flag, isn't it?) The boy smiled at them.

"I'm Nokoru Imonoyama if that's what you're wondering. My friend sent me up here to fetch you since he's almost done cooking breakfast. Would you care to join us?"

Being the ever cautious one, Neji asked, "Wait. Whose house is this?" Nokoru turned to the white-eyed boy.

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Do you have ramen?" Naruto asked. Nokoru nodded.

Naruto instantly perked up and ran out, yelling "RAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Nokoru blinked. Another boy appeared beside him. This boy looked to be 10.

He had blue hair, yellow eyes, and wore the same thing as Nokoru. He jabbed his thumb in the direction Naruto had gone.

"He doesn't know this house, does he?" Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"This is Suoh Takamura!" Nokoru chirped.

Suoh sighed and said, "Chairman, you should take them downstairs. I'll go look for that guy." With that, Suoh walked away. Nokoru turned back to his audience and smiled his cute, radiant smile.

"Shall we be going, then?"

* * *

Nokoru led them through twisting hallways until they came to a staircase. Once they descended, Nokoru showed them the main rooms such as the bathroom. Finally, they reached a room that was, evidently, the kitchen. 

A boy, about 9, was cooking there. He had black hair, grey eyes, and wore the same thing as Nokoru and Suoh, except he had a white apron over it that said, "KISS ME! I CAN COOK!"

"Good morning, Imonoyama-sempai!" (a/n: is it senpai or sempai?) he chirped, not looking away from whatever he was cooking.

"Good morning, Akira," Nokoru replied.

"Do you need help?" Sakura asked.

Akira smiled at her and said, "No, thanks. I'm okay. You can wander around if you like. I won't be done in a while."

Neji sighed and began to walk away with Hinata following him.

Sasuke snorted and began to wander around aimlessly with Ino and Sakura bickering behind him.

Sai decided to go back upstairs to look for Naruto. The rest of the group stayed where they were, afraid of getting lost again.

* * *

"Why're you following me again?" Neji asked. He didn't bother turning around. He knew it was Hinata-sama. 

Hinata gave a weak smile and replied, "I needed to get away from the others, but I didn't want to wander around by myself. Am I bothering you Neji-niisan?" Neji sighed and shook his head.

To tell the truth, he was actually comforted by his cousin's presance. He had gotten fond of her over time. He glanced into the room he had passed. It was pretty empty except for the grand piano in the center. He heard his cousin pause. He turned around to see what was the matter.

Hinata had walked into the room. She was currently approaching the piano. She stared at it for a moment before plopping down on the seat and looking at the music sheet in front of her. Neji followed her and stared at the pieces of paper.

"Can you play it?" Hinata smiled again.

"I can try." She placed her hands on the white keys and began to play.

The song was mistifying. It vibrated in the room and right into the very core of his being. Hinata paused, breaking the spell of the song.

He gave her a confused look, not trusting his voice to speak.Hinata gave Neji a wry smile. She leaned forward and picked up a pencil that was on the side. She began to add onto the song as well as making some edits. She began to play again.

A few moments later a violin joined her. Hinata was too absorbed in playing to really notice. Neji turned around to see Rose. Her hair was unbound and cascaded down her shoulders.

Her metal mask had been removed, revealing her face. She wore a white mid-driff shirt that read, "Stupidity isn't a crime... So you're free to go" over a black tank top with a ragged black tutu. She had a pair of black, knee-high boots on and two net stockings with a few tattered holes in them. Two figures of snakes, one gold & one silver, were twisted into her net gloves. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_Nani wo mitsukete yukou/Jikan wo kirisaite/Kimi no soba ni iru you/Sore ga yasashisa nara/Nani wo mitsumete iyou/Sono te wo sashidashite/Tsukanda genjitsu wo/Let it go/Shinjiyou_." The two women ended the song. Rose leaned over Hinata's shoulder to look at the music. Hinata jumped slightly with surprise.

"Ah, Rose-san!" she gasped, turning red. Rose studied the sheet. Her expression, from what you could see, said that she was impressed.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this," she said. Hinata smiled softly but proudly, turning into an even brighter shade of red. Rose turned to her classmate.

"Can you sing?" Hinata shook her head, looking down at the floor. Rose sighed.

"Hinata, I'm up here. Please look at me when I'm talking to you." Hinata looked up and actually made eye contact with those purple eyes and shook her head. Rose turned to Neji.

"Was she telling the truth?"

Neji smirked and replied, "No, I've heard her before. She sings well. She can't even lie with her eyes that she can't sing." Rose nodded, confirming something to herself.

She threw her arm around Hinata's shoulders and said, "You're going to join our band." Hinata gaped at her while Neji nodded his approval.

"It seems like your nii-san doesn't mind," Rose said triumphantly. She draped her other arm over Neji's shoulder, and the three of them began to talk about music as they walked back to the others.

Meanwhile

Sasuke was really getting pissed at the two girls who were following them. They were friggin stalkers! Their yelling wasn't helping his mood either. "

Sasuke-kun is mine, Big-forehead girl!" Ino hissed.

"Only in your dreams, Ino-pig!" Sakura retorted, "in which he still dumps you for me!" Sasuke was oh-so-close to killing them.

He heard some music and decided to let his curiosity get the better of him. He entered a room and instantly saw two red-heads dancing on a machine. The machine was made of a metal pad and a screen. The screen had arrows show up in flashing bright colors. Evidentally, you had to step on the pad's arrows at the same time that the screen flashed them up to a certain point. After a while, he identified one red-head as Rei. Rei was smiling without a mask on, her silver eyes sparkling prettily.

_'She's cute...' _Sasuke thought before shaking his head for thinking that.

Rei wore a pair of low-rise jeans and a black sports bra with a pair of red Converses. Her long red hair swirled around her as she easily danced to the rhythm while not missing a step. She wasn't looking at the scren either. Either way, Sasuke was pretty impressed. The other red-head was a guy.

He had firey red eyes and didn't have a shirt on. He only wore a pair of baggy brown pants and brown boots. He seemed to be having a bit of trouble on the steps. The song finally ended, the words "B4U" flashed on the screen for a moment, before the machine showed their scores. Rei had gotten AAA while the guy had gotten E.

The guy hung his head low while Rei patted him on the back saying, "It's okay, Gojyo. Not everyone can have my sexy dance moves!" She spotted Sasuke and bounced over to him.

"Hiiiiiiiiii, Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun!" she squealed. She stopped in front of him, leaning forwards and giving him a radiant smile. Sasuke blushed a little and averted her eyes. By the way she was leaning, he could see her cleavage. Instead, he looked at the machine.

"That's a cool toy," he said. "Can you teach me how to play it?" Rei nodded and dragged Sasuke to the machine even as she recieved glares from Sakura and Ino.

"When the arrow gets up to here, you're supposed to step on the arrows down here," she explained.

"By the way, this game is called Dance Dance Revolution, DDR for short." Sasuke stared blankly at the squibbly signs on the screen.

"Are those words?" he asked. Rei blinked.

"You can't read them?" Sasuke shook his head. The other red-head, Gojyo, started to laugh his ass off... only to be stomped to death by Ino and Sakura.

Rei shrugged and said, "It doesn't matter. these letters are what we use in my country. It's quite okay for you to not be able to read it." Rei picked a song called, "Dive" and the two began to dance.

Sasuke struggled for a few moments before realizing that the arrows followed the beat of the song. He easily mastered it. Though he could step without a problem, he had yet to master Rei's gracefulness and ability to not look at the screen. Rei laughed and began to sing along to the song.

"_Jikan o tomete/Dakedo ai ha/Tomaranai/Kono umi ni tobikonde yuku/Tataku anata ni ima/Keep on lovin/Can't stop my heart/Mou watashi ga/Tomaranai/Kono ai ni tobikonde yuku/Dive to the night._" The song ended. Once again, Rei had AAA. Sasuke had a B. Sasuke looked irritated. Rei simply giggled and praised the boy.

"That's pretty good... for a beginner." This made Sasuke more irritated. Rei suddenly stared in another direction, as if listening to something. She turned back to Sasuke and hooked her arm on his.

"C'mon! Breakfast's ready!" For once in his life, Sasuke didn't shove the girl off his arm. He simply smirked at her and began walking back to the others with Ino and Sakura sulking behind him.

Elsewhere

Naruto scratched his head.

"I think I'm lost," he told the walls. He heard a familiar voice, Kamui's to be exact.

'_Yay! People!_' he thought. Kamui was sitting on a chair in an empty room, stroking the strings of a guitar.

He suddenly stopped and said, "Will you come out already?" Naruto laughed and walked over to him.

"Ano sa, ano sa. Can you teach me how to play one of those?" he asked, pointing to the guitar. Kamui raised an eyebrow.

"It's called a guitar, you know." He motioned for Naruto to sit beside him. Kamui reached behind him and grabbed another guitar which he gave to Naruto.

Then, he began to explain all of the notes and fingerings and stuff (a/n: i don't know any of it. i don't play a guitar!). Naruto listened intently. He was pretty fast at learning it all and was very determined.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this," praised Kamui. Naruto flashed him one of his infamous fox smiles before returning his attention back to the guitar.

He plucked the strings while softly singing, "_Do you ever feel like breaking down/Do you ever feel out of place/Like somehow you just don't belong/And no one understands you._" He stopped and smiled sheepishly up at Kamui.

"Hehe. Sorry about that. My voice sucks, I know," he chuckled.

"Did... did you write that song?" Kamui asked. Naruto nodded.

Kamui placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and solemnly declared, "You're going to be in our band." Naruto twitched.

"WHAT!"

"I think it's a good idea," smiled Sai, who suddenly appeared and surprised the shit out of Naruto. She laughed and smiled at Kamui.

"Kamui! Long time, no see!" she squealed. Kamui laughed and stood up to hug the girl. It was a friendly hug, mind you.

"Anyways, I'm the manager of Kamui's band. I heard you sing and play the guitar. You're pretty good. The Broken Wings need some fresh blood anyways." Kamui frowned and playfully pouted.

"Awww, Kamui," Sai whined.

"I didn't say that you guys suck." Kamui walked towards the door. "

C'mon, breakfast's ready." Naruto and Sai hurried after him, not wanting to be lost again.

Back w/ the rest of the gang

"Hey, guys! What're you doing here?" Everyone turned to see Rath walking up to them. He was wearing a black shirt that read "Gir 4 President!" along with a picture of the dysfunctional robot and a pair of torn-up jeans. At that moment, Sasuke's crew appeared.

"That's what we should be asking you!" Ino screeched. Being unable to unleash her hatred upon Rei, she settled for her male look-alike instead. Rath cowered behind the kitchen table.

"It's not my fault that nee-san & nii-san felt like playing a trick on you guys!" he yelped.

"It's your fault for going along," Kamui replied, suddenly appearing along with Naruto and Sai. Naruto saw the food on the counter and lept at it.

"RAAAAMEEEEEEEN!" he yelled. Rath's eyes lit up.

"Sai-chan!" He ran to hug the girl. Sai laughed and scanned the crowd.

"Where's Rose-chan?"

"Present," Rose said. She looked at Sai and her lips curled into a smile.

"Ohayo, Sai-kun," she smiled.

"Sai-chan!" Rei shrieked, noticing the brunette for the first time. The three girls squealed in delight.

"Sai-kun! Long time, no see!" Rose laughed.

"How have the Broken Wings been since I've been gone?" Sai smirked. Rose whimpered, acting like a child.

"Kakashi-sensei is so mean to us!" she whined.

"Oh, is he?" Sai suddenly had a dangerous look in her eyes.

"It's okay, Sai. I'm just kidding." "

I know." They all laughed. They turned to look at Kakashi.

He took one look at Rose and fainted from a nosebleed. Kiba, Lee, & Naruto also had nosebleeds.

"HENTAI!" Rath yelled and smacked all of them with a paper fan. Ino noticed that even Sasuke had a small trail of blood dripping from his nose, though he did try to hide it. Ino frowned.

"Yeah, you're pretty, but you're hair isn't as pretty as mine!" she said, swishing her own long hair in front of Sasuke's face. Rose shrugged. Rath stepped forward and ran his hands through her hair.

"You've got split ends," he said. Ino whipped around, once again unleashing her wrath onto the poor red-head.

"WHAT!"

"Hahaha!" Sakura smirked. "Take that, Ino-pig! What's the use of having long hair of you don't take care of it?" Rath walked over to Sakura and ran his hands through her hair. He stared at his hand which had quite a few strands of pink hair in it.

"You're hair is really weak."

"WHAT!" Rath hid behind Rose while Ino smirked triumphantly.

"Both of you have lots of dandruff."

"WHAT!" Both girls looked like they were about to kill the poor boy. Rath shrugged. He took some of Rose's hair into his hand and rubbed his cheek against it.

"I can't help it if Rose had the most perfectest hair in the world! No split ends, no dandruff. It's smooth and soft and smells good. It's perfect!" he declared. The two girls began to glare daggers at the girl. Rose shrugged.

"It's not my fault I take care of my hair better than you do."

"That's it!" Ino angrily walked towards Rose and pointed at her. "I challenge you!" Rose blinked.

"To what?"

"A fight! We'll so who's the better kunoichi!" Ino snarled. Kakashi lightly tapped his fist against his open palm.

"This is perfect!" Sai stared at him oddly.

"What's perfect?"

"Well, I wanted to test their capabilities through a little mini-tournament, but this is even better! Sakura can go against Rei, Sasuke can go against Rath, and Neji can go against Kamui. Is that okay with everyone?"

Hearing no complaints, he nodded and said, "Let's take this outside."

* * *

"You better be ready for the pounding of your life!" Ino snarled. Rose said nothing. She simply stared at Ino, gauging her opponent. 

Kakashi glanced at the two of them before dropping his hand and yelling, "GO!"

Ino instantly threw a barrage of kunais and shurikens. Rose easily dodged all of them. She ran forward, suddenly in Ino's face. Ino, startled, jumped back. They stared at each other, waiting for someone to move. Rose leaned down to get something out of her boots. Ino tensed as she ever so slowly drew out two senbon needles. Ino scoffed.

"What are you going to do with those little things!"

"This," Rose said. Her hand moved like she was throwing it and... twirled her hair into a bun. Everyone anime fell/sweatdropped.

"What was that for!" Ino screeched. Rose shrugged.

"I couldn't see with all my hair on my face." Infurited, Ino charged at her, swinging her arms and legs. Rose calmly dodged all of them, never moving more than a few inches to the side. Finally, Ino lept away.

"Stop underestimating me, dammit!" she snarled. Rose sighed.

"You don't want me to underestimate you? Fine with me." She closed her eyes and put her hand out in front of her.

"Come to me, Shikyo," she whispered. A black orb appeared in her hand. The orb stretched, becoming a large black staff with a silver curved blade at the end. Rei let out a gasp.

"She's really going to use Shikyo on Ino?" she whispered. Naruto looked at her with confusion.

"Who's Shikyo?" he asked.

"Not who," Sasuke corrected. "What." Rath sighed and began to explain.

"Shikyo is my sister's blade." He pointed to the schthe. "Anything she cuts through becomes a demon, even humans or inanimate objects. She is a very powerful, dark weapon. Rose inherited it from our father. Shikyo-sama changes to suit his host. For my dad, he was a short scythe with a long chain connected to him. For my sister, he became a long glaive. Only my sister can summon or even touch him. If anyone else touches him without her permission, the shadows swallow them." Ino glared at her.

"I'm not afraid!" she hissed. She made the hand symbols for the Shintenshin no Jutsu. Rose didn't move, choosing to stay still and watch her opponent.

"Shitenshin No Jutsu!" Ino's soul shot out from her hands. Rose slid her scythe against her hand so that the blade fell to the ground. She dragged it across the ground, opening a deep gash in the earth.

Instantly, black fire burst out, and a horrible wailing filled the air. Ino's soul bounced off the barrier and back into her body, which shot through the air. Ino slowly sat up, rubbing her head. Vines shot out and wrapped around her wrists and ankles. There was a hissing sound next to her ear. She turned to see a giant snake's head. She tried to scream, but the vines wrapped around her mouth, too. She was consumed by black as the snake began to squeeze the life out of her body.

* * *

**GG: and that's how the cookie crumbles, my friends! 'til next time!**


End file.
